


Battle of Hogwarts

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oh look its death oclock, Temporary Character Death, bye, canon character death, merry halloweenie, pls read, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Kaboom bitch it's the Hedric au no one wanted but I did anywayWrote ages ago so there are so many mistakes but I'm too tired to do this now.





	Battle of Hogwarts

"You've fought valiantly, but in vain... I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat... In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity, 

"Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forrest... ...and confront your fate... You have one hour... If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me." The high voice sent shivers down my spine, chilling me to the bone. I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life, even more than when I was standing in that eerie Graveyard, maybe because there was so much more to lose. 

I jerked up, the full meaning of his words sunk in. He was going to kill everyone here unless Harry went to the forbidden forest to die. I couldn't let him do that. We'd fight until the end, but Harry was not going to die. If he died, and I lived, well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. 

He'd be in the great hall. He had to be. 

I walked in, smelling blood, bodies strewn everywhere, some laid out neatly, some broken on the floor. I recognized the second body in the far row, it's familiarity making me sick to the stomach. 

Dad. 

Next to him, Mum lay crookedly, but peacefully. Someone had placed their hands together for one final time.

No, no, no, no, no. 

I had already lost so much to this war, and now I was an orphan. 

The reality of the situation hadn't hit me yet, I felt numb, completely numb, unable to feel anything, think anything, the only thing that I could think of was finding Harry. Harry. Harry. 

He was going to come through these doors any second, maybe even had already, and the first thing he was going to see was all the bodies of the people who had died to protect him. And he would blame himself, and run into the forbidden forest. 

I got up from where I had been kneeling without even being conscious of it, and scanned the hall, desperately trying to avoid the faces that I knew I would recognize lying dead. 

He wasn't in here. I'd notice the messy black hair and dark skin anywhere, all those nights on the astronomy tower, star gazing, had been enough to completely memorize how fucking beautiful he was. Before I could get out of the hall and look somewhere else, Madame Pomfrey tapped my shoulder, saying, "Diggory, come over here, I believe you're a healer, we need as many as we can get. Professor Firenze is bleeding out and I need a team of healers to make it stop." 

I couldn't be the one selfish person who didn't help, but instead went over his own interests, so I nodded and walked over to where a cluster of people who were either injured or healers, and began to help.    

It distracted me from the sick feeling of fear that had settled itself in my stomach and I was doing something useful. 

After about 45 minutes, it hit me. Harry had either turned himself in or we were about to ready to fight again. I had to make sure there were as many people able to do that as possible, so again knuckled down and cut off any emotions. I knew it wasn't healthy, but I was either going to die or I'd have time to heal. And right now I had a job to do. 

Something shouted from outside, and again Voldemort's piercing voice cracked the air. "Harry Potter... Is dead." He shouted with relish. 

No no no no no shit shit shit shit. He was NOT dead. He couldn't be dead. 

Running outside, I could feel my heart beating as I ran along beside the other survivors, the people who were determined to fight. Surely he was lying, Harry was alive. Harry was the boy who lived, the chosen one. He couldn't die. 

We were all gathered in the courtyard when he continued talking, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."   

He would not have just left us to die. That wasn't Harry. He was the kind of person who would rather die than have anyone else gets hurt. 

A scream came from about 10 meters away, and it shocked me, it shocked everyone, because no one expected Minerva McGonagall to make such a noise. It was terrible, but it seemed to break the silence, and soon everyone was shouting slurs, insults, and curses at the death eaters, who had assembled in a line. 

"So, who will be the first to come forward, don't be shy."

"Draco? Draco?" Malfoy's parents called to him from beyond the invisible barrier between the two sides. Everyone held their breath, the atmosphere so tense you could cut it with a knife. I looked up at him and he made eye contact with me. He was so so scared. I felt a wave of pity and shook my head a minuscule amount. 

He ignored me and walked over, slowly, to where Voldemort was standing, slightly apart from the rest of the death eaters. Voldemort embraced him in a weird hug, and I was completely repulsed. 

I hadn't brought myself to look at the body in Hagrid's arms yet. Maybe if I didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't be real. I don't know. I just couldn't look, because if I did, all the emotions would come flooding back in a torrent of agony and grief. "Harry Potter is dead at my hand, who else will join young Draco here in my Nobel ranks?" 

Neville stepped forward, limping slightly.

What was he doing? 

"Well I must say, I'd hoped for better." I could barely hear anything, emotion was setting back in, I had to stay strong, we couldn't show Voldemort that the rebellion even reacted to Harry's death. "And who might you be, young man?" 

"Neville Longbottom." 

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank-"

"I'd like to say something."

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"Doesn't matter that Harry is gone-"

"Stand down Neville!" There was real fear in Seamus' voice. 

"People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah... We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here. Same as Fred, Remus... Tonks... All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!"

It was as if Neville's words broke the barrier, and soon everyone was yelling more abuse at the deather eaters, everyone was so angry; I joined in, tears streaming down my face, because finally, I had broken. They had killed nearly everyone I've ever loved, and taking it out in anger was satisfying.  Another few spells were cast form Voldemort's wand, and we were silenced again. 

I finally laid eyes on the body. Harry's body. 

Emotion came flooding back, a torrent of feelings and hopelessness that made it difficult to breathe.  

If I thought I had broken before, it was nothing compared to now, I sprinted forward, gripping my wand so tightly I thought it might break. There was nothing left, I might as well use my death for something useful. 

"YOU KILLED HARRY! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU KILLED EVERYONE I'VE EVER LOVED!" I didn't realize I was shouting until my voice broke, tears still cascading down my face. 

"ALARTE ASCENDARE!" I flew high into the air, body contorting and writhing. I fell back to earth, barely being able to cast arresto momentum. "Petrificus Totalus!" Just as I stood up, I was frozen to the spot. Something was jammed onto my head, and I noticed that it was the sorting hat. What could he want with this old thing? "There will be no more sorting, no more Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, from now on, you will all be in the Nobel house of my ancestor, Slytherin. I will now demonstrate what happens to any person who dares out up a fight, even after the battle is lost. FIENDFYRIS" The hat went up in the curse flames and a searing pain went down my head, burning my forehead and ears. 

A shout went up from the crowd, but I could barely hear it over the ringing in my ears. I felt the body bind curse released and tried to pull the hat off my head. Someone pulled it off, the fiendfyre dying down by now, Voldemort must no longer be concentrating on me. I looked up in a painful haze and saw Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.

"I've stopped the Fyre, but we need anyone we can get in the great hall." They gave me my dropped wand and ran off into the castle.

The battle was resuming.   

From a way off, I saw Neville cornered by the snake. For some reason, my instinct told me to throw the hat at Neville. What good would it do? Welp, I had to note to lose. He caught it and pulled a huge silver sword out of it. Just was Nagini draw her head back to strike him, he moved the sword and cut off the beasts head. She fell to the floor with a thump and Voldemort let out a terrible, ear piercing scream. 

I could only stand and watch for so long. 

As I sprinted into the entrance hall, I saw house elves streaming out of the kitchen, holding meat knives and hacksaws, and at the front, a house elf I recognized as Kreacher from Grimmald Place leading the pack, a locket bouncing off his chest. All around them, death eaters were falling from sheer numbers, most of Hogsmeade and the friends and relatives of everyone who had fought were overpowering the evil. It felt triumphant. 

Over all the screaming I heard Hagrid yelling, "WHERE'S 'ARRY? I HAD 'IM RIGHT 'ERE!"

Maybe Harry was alive? 

That was ridiculous. You'd need the most powerful occulmense of all time to fool Voldemort, and Harry wasn't it, by far. 

I made my way through the yelling crowds, the noise beating my eardrums to a plup, I was going to kill Voldemort. 

I sped between duellers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall, where I saw Voldemort in the centre of the battle striking and smiting all within reach. I could not get a clear shot of him, but I fought my way closer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside. 

I watched as the Death Eaters, outnumbered by the defenders and allies of Hogwarts, were taken down one by one: I saw Yaxley slammed to the floor bt George and Lee Jordan, Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid and fall to the floor opposite and not get up. I saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth stunning Rookwood. The Malfoy's were running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son. 

I was about to reach Bellatrix, ready to duel her, when Thicknesse blocked my way with a curse that sent electricity coursing through my body. I had never even imagined how much pain it was possible to be in before now. I sent a curse right back, "CRUCIO!" Wow. Harry had been right about what Bellatrix said to him, you really had to mean it. He was thrown against the wall by the force of my curse, and he lay still. 

Bellatrix' current opponents were Ginny Weasley, Luna and Hermione, I joined them, fighting Voldemort's last faithful servant. She had a crazed look in her eye as she blocked our curses as well as sending her own. 

Flash after flash of green light. 

It was only a matter of time before one hit me. 

 

*  *  *

 

**(Harry POV)**

I was nearly at Voldemort when I saw Bellatrix dueling Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Cedric. They were all fighting better than I had ever seen them before, wands moving so fast they were a blur. I was distracted by two killing curses that passed so close to Cedric and Ginny, they made their hair fly. Before I could engage Bellatrix, Molly Weasley stepped in front of the dueling students, pushing her daughter out of the way with a cry of "Not my Daughter, you bitch!" She laughed at the sight of her new challenger. 

I watched at Molly dueled Bella with formidable force, as Bellatrix' smile faltered and became a snarl. A few students tried to come to her aid, but she yelled at them "GET BACK, GET BACK, SHE IS  _MINE_."  

Everyone else had stopped dueling to watch Voldemort and Molly duel. I stood in the middle, wanting to attack, yet to protect, but being unsure that I would not hit the innocent. 

Voldemort dueled three people, McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn, all of them fighting their hardest. Bella, mad as her master, was taunting Mrs Weasley with the death of Fred, "What will happen to your children when Mummy's gone the same way as Freddy?" Her laugh was deranged and terrifying. It the moment she let down eher guard, and Molly Weasley threw one final curse at her, freezing her to the spot, before finishing her off with the killing curse, ending her taunts and laughter. 

There was two second where the triumph in the air was palpable, and I felt as though I turned in slow motion. I saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley, but I roared and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as I pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

 The yells of shock, cheers, and screams of delight at my appearance were stifled, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and I stared at each other, and began to circle each other, like prowling lions sizing each other up. 

 

**(Cedric POV)**

"I don't want anyone else to try to help, it has to be this way, just me and Voldemort." He was alive. How to fuck had he managed to survive that? I felt a horrible mixture of emotions. 

"Potter doesn't mean that, does he? That's not how Potter works, is it? Who else are you going to use as a shield today?" 

"No one. There are no more Horcruxes, it's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good." I watched in silence, completely dumbfounded. 

"You think it will be you, don't you? The boy who survived by accident, because Dumbledore was pulling the strings."

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, that I decided to fight in the graveyard? Accident, that I didn't fight tonight, but still survived to fight again-"

"ACCIDENTS!" He still did not strike, they were still circling each other in a terrifying standoff. "Accident and chance, and that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted me to kill them to save yourself." 

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight, Tom." The eye contact was never broken, and if looks could kill, I didn't know who would be the first to die. "You'll never be able to harm any of these people ever again. Have you noticed how none of the curses you've put on them tonight have held, because I was ready to die to protect them, like my mother did for me. You'll never understand this,  _Riddle,_ you've never learnt from your mistakes, have you, because of the one thing you can't understand. I know lots of important things that you don't. I'll tell you some, before you make another big mistake, Riddle." Voldemort said nothing but continued prowling, the only thing keeping him at bay was the possibility that Harry might know a final secret. 

His snakes face was jeering, the slit of a mouth a jagged scar that twisted into a horrifying smile. "I suppose you think that this secret is  _Love,_ Don't you Potter, Dumbledore's favourite solution that he claimed conquered 'Death'?" He arched an eyebrow, clearly laughing at Harry. "Love did not stop me squashing the life out of your dear mudblood mother like a cockroach, love did not stop Dumbledore falling from the astronomy tower, and no one seems to love you enough to step forward and take my curse. If no one sacrificed themselves for you, what will stop you dying under my curse?" 

 As they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret, Voldemort suggested that, "if it wasn't love that would save you, you  must believe you posses magic that I didn't, or a weapon more powerful than mine." 

"I believe both." 

Shock flitted across the snake like face, however, it was instantly dispelled as Voldemort began to laugh. "You believe that you have magic more powerful than me?  Than I, Lord Voldemort, the wizard who performed magic even Dumbledore himself never dreamed of!" The laugh was humorless and insane, a  sound more frightening than his scrams, which echoed around the silent hall.

"Oh, he dreamed of it. But he knew more than you. KNew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" Screamed Voldemort, "Too weak to dare! Too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine." 

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man." 

"I brought about the death of ablus Dumbledore,"

"You thought you did," Said Harry. I couldn't top looking at Voldemort's face, the confusion that was mixed with hatred. "But you were wrong." For the first time, the crowd stirred, we alld rew breath as one.

"DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!" He hurled the words at Harry as if they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it. And he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged it all with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" But still, he didn't strike, the ruby red eyes turning into slits, never wavering from Harry's. 

 "Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry has officially lost it. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand, you never saw Snape cast a patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer, and they continued to circle each other, like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he lovd her for nearly all of his life, from the time they were children, and you never realized." Voldemort's nostrils flared, any second he was going to cast the curse. "He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" 

"He desired her, that was all. But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him." 

"Of course he told you that. But he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her and he's been working against you ever since. Dumbledore was already dying when Snape killed him. "

"IT MATTERS NOT!" Voldemort had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "Or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my way. I crushed them like I crushed your mother. Snape's supposed great 'love'. Oh but it all makes sens, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand. Dumbledore was trying to keep the elder wand from me. He intended that Snape would be the true master of the wand. But I got there ahead of you, little boy, I reached the wand before you, I understood the truth before you caught up. I took the elder wand from Dumbledore's grave and killed Severus Snape three hours ago. The Elder Wand, the Death stick, The Wand of Destiny is  _mine._  Dumbledore's final plan went wrong, Harry Potter." 

"Yeah, it did. You're right, but before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think, really think, and try for some remorse."

"What is this?" Of all the things Harry had said, beyond Snape and Dumbledore, this produced the most reaction out of Voldemort. I was terrified, rooted to the spot. The skin around Voldemort's eyes whiten in contract to the red pupils. 

"It's your last chance, it's all you've got left, I've seen what you'll become otherwise. Be a man, try, try for some remorse."

"You dare!" 

"Yes, I dare!" Oh, Merlin Harry... "Dumbledore's last plan didn't backfire on me at all, it's backfired on you." Voldemort's hands shook as his grip on the Elder Wand tightened. I noticed Harry's grip on Draco's wand remained steady. 

The moment was seconds away, and my breath hitched in my throat. "That wand doesn't work for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore-"

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? He never beat Dumbledore. Dumbledore's death was planned between them, he intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true owner. If all had gone as planned, the power of the wand would've died with him. The wand would've never have been won from him."

"But then Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand." Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's grave. I removed it against its last master's wishes. It's power, is mine." 

"You still don't get it, do you Riddle. Possessing the wand, holding the wand, isn't enough, using it, doesn't make it truly yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? 'The Wand chooses the Wizard.' The Elder wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it, someone removed it against its last master's will, without fully realizing that's what he'd done. That the world's most dangerous wand had given him it's allegiance." Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and I could feel the curse building in the wand pointed at my boyfriend's chest. "The true master of the wand was Draco Malfoy!" Blank shock was displayed all over the white face, and it was reciprocated throughout the crowd. everyone stood completely still, in utter shock. 

"But what does it matter? It makes no difference to you and me. You no longer possess the Pheonix feather wand, we duel on skill alone, and when I have killed you, I will attend you Draco Malfoy."

"But you're too late. I got there first. I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor." Harry twitched the hawthorn wand. "So it all comes down to this, does the wand in your hand know that its last master was disarmed? Because if it does, I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted ceiling above them as an edge of dazzling sun showed at the corner of a window sill. The glow hit their faces as one, so that Harry and Voldemort's faces became orange blurs.  I heard Voldemort shriek the deadly curse as Harry too yelled his best hope to the little stick of wood in his hand. 

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

"EXSPELLIARMUS!"

With a bang louder than the sound barrier breaking, the two colored streams of light met in golden flames at the dead center of the circle they'd been treading, marking the point that the two spells collided. 

I saw Voldemort's green jet meet Harry's own spell, and the Elder Wand flew high, high into the air, black against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted sunrise like the head of Nagini. Spinning through the air to master it would not kill. 

With all the skill of the seeker, Harry caught the Elder wand, just as Voldemort hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the snake-like face vacant and unknowing 

Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood, holding the two wands, staring down at his enemies shell. 

There was one shivering moment of deafening silence as everyone absorbed what had happened, before we all ran forward, screaming and crying, cheering and laughing.

It was over. 

I was the first to reach Harry, Ron and Hermione followed right being me. 

I held him tight, never wanting to let go, and I kissed him. The kiss tasted of salt and triumph, but also of relief and defeat. 

We pulled apart and all I could see was his radiant smile, exhausted but happy. 

 

It was over. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy please :)


End file.
